


Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Bullying, Disability, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Sirius isn't happy he has to play nursemaid to Snape. But then he finds the fun side.





	Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by U, any remaining mistakes are my own. I wanted to write this for you knowmefirst because you are an amazing friend and you've helped me keep my head above fandom–waters. This is just one really big thank you. I hope I've got the right amount of angst, plot and sex for you! The title is a quote from John Lennon.

"I want to help." Sirius said again. He was sick of being locked up in Grimmauld Place, doing nothing while the other members of the Order were out and about.

Dumbledore eyed him over his glasses for a long time before saying softly, "There is one thing. Yesterday an Order member was severely cursed, Madam Pomfrey was able to identify and cast the counter–curse. Not before damage was done."

"What damage?"

"He lost his eyesight. The curse was designed to target the nervous system, corrupting the body from the inside out. As he was hit in the head, the optic nerve was the first to go; there is nothing that can be done. He will be blind for the rest of his life. He needs to learn how to move about and live without sight." Dumbledore looked out the window, out onto the overgrown garden. "This is where you could be useful."

"To be a nursemaid?"

"To be helpful," Dumbledore said.

Sirius swore silently, trust the old coot to be manipulative and know exactly how to get Sirius to agree. "Alright. When's he coming here?"

"I'll bring him over this evening. Madam Pomfrey will be waking him soon, so I must get back to explain." Dumbledore stood and made his way to the Floo. Sirius watched him go, when the flames turned green and Dumbledore span out of sight, it occurred to Sirius that he hadn't asked who had been blinded.

 

*<*>*

 

Sirius was restless all day. He started to tidy up but then realised there was no point if the man was blind. It wasn't until six in the evening when the Floo in the kitchen flared and Dumbledore's tall frame unfolded from the fireplace. He guided another man through and Sirius started to shake his head.

Dumbledore sent him a stern look, but all Sirius could think and say was, "No."

Snape's head snapped in his direction, his dark eyes staring just right of where Sirius was standing. "Albus, I refuse–"

"So do I!" Sirius shouted. "I'll not have a Death Eater in my house!"

"Too late," Snape smirked.

Dumbledore let Snape go and he said calmly, "Gentlemen, you have little choice in the matter. Severus, is it not safe for you at Hogwarts and Sirius, you said you wanted to be helpful. You can help Severus."

Both Sirius and Snape were silent, and Dumbledore gave a satisfied nod. "I'm only a Floo call away, Severus. I shan't take up much more of your time, Sirius. Good evening, I'll be back later in the week to see how things are going." He left, much as he had done earlier, in a whoosh of green flames.

Turning back to his unwanted house guest, Sirius snapped, "You want some food?"

"No. I wish to retire for the night," Snape said, and he took a step forward. He let out a frustrated growl as he walked into the corner of the table.

Sirius snorted, "Careful."

Snape didn't do anything, he just stood there, his face impassive and his eyes closed.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room. Oh, wait––" Sirius said cruelly. "Take a step to your left, then three forwards and you'll be at the door."

There was a few moments of silence before Snape moved. He followed Sirius' directions, and let out a soft sigh when his hand found the doorjamb. He started to move again, stumbling as he hit the stairs, "You could've told me."

"I didn't know you were going to be a git and move." Sirius rolled his eyes, he stood behind Snape, "You've been here enough to know there's steps out the kitchen. Eight. In case you forgot."

Sirius yawned loudly when Snape took them slowly, and if Sirius wasn't mistaken, Snape started going deliberately slower.

"Four steps forward," Sirius said and watched with anticipation as he led Snape to walk straight into the end of the banister. When Snape hit it, he hit hard, and he was almost bent over double. Sirius bit his fist to keep from laughing and he said sarcastically, "Sorry. Thought you were further to the left than you were."

He watched as Snape took a deep breath before resting a hand on the banister and using his feet to find the stairs. Sirius followed behind taunting Snape about being blind, about what he couldn't do anymore. "What use are you now? Can't brew a single fucking potion."

And, "I suppose you could take a leaf out of Divination's book. Use your inner eye, Snape. Think you have one that works."

Then, Sirius followed it up with, "At least if you find someone to fuck you won't know if they're uglier than you!"

Snape reached the landing and whirled around with surprising balance. "The only reason, I'm like this Black is because I was out there risking my life! Not house sitting like a good dog." Snape hissed and Sirius shot up the stairs, his face twisted in anger, eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you, Snape." He gripped Snape's robes and tightened his hold as Snape smirked.

"No thanks. I know what you look like."

Snarling in Snape's face, Sirius pushed him away and Snape stumbled, his arms pin–wheeling as he tried to find his footing. Snape fell, his head hit a door and he closed his eyes with deliberation and Sirius grinned.

"Well done, you've found your room," Sirius snapped before thundering down the stairs, he needed a drink. He was not going to deal with Snape sober.

 

*<*>*

 

When Sirius woke, his vision was blurry and his head pounding. One drink had turned into a bottle and he was well and truly drunk before he stumbled up to bed. He passed out before he'd done more than kick one shoe off.

He dragged himself out of bed to get to the bathroom, the shower helping to clear his head enough to find a hangover potion in the bathroom cupboard. Sirius got dressed in some clean robes and cast a Tempus charm; it was nearly ten in the morning.

"Shit," Sirius swore, as he remembered his house guest. He decided to get some tea and breakfast, before confronting Snape.

When Sirius was at the kitchen doorway, he paused. Snape was at the kitchen table; his eyes clenched shut and his face a grimace of pain. The kettle was on the floor, water pooling around it and on the side was burnt, cold toast.

He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Snape's hand. It was burnt and the man had to be in excruciating pain. Why he tried to make breakfast, Sirius didn't know. Drawing his wand, Sirius stepped into the kitchen. Snape must have heard something for his face became impassive.

Keeping silent, Sirius moved towards Snape, a man he had hated for decades, a man he had set up to meet a werewolf, a man he was jealous of. Sirius took hold of Snape's wrist firmly, not letting go even when Snape snarled and tried to pull away.

There was a silent tug of war before Sirius won and he was able to cast a healing charm on Snape's hand. When the burn healed over, leaving no trace behind, Sirius let go of Snape's wrist. "What were you thinking?"

"I was hungry and you are hungover."

"How–"

"I could smell the hangover potion on your breath."

"Fuck," Sirius whispered as he grabbed the kettle and cleaned the water off the floor with a flick of his wand. He quickly set about making breakfast, wondering where Kreacher was again, probably hiding in the attic.

When Sirius finished making breakfast, he asked, "What do you want on your toast?"

He didn't look around, just keeping his mouth clenched shut until Snape said, "Raspberry jam. Please." He added quietly, "If you don't poison it."

Sirius just huffed and placed Snape's toast on a plate, then he poured the tea. Carrying cups and levitating the plates, he made his way to the table. Placing Snape's tea just by his left hand, Sirius said, "You're tea is here." He drew Snape's hand so he could find the cup "And your toast." Snape's hand moved to the toast with Sirius' guiding it.

When he sat down, Sirius watched Snape eat. Snape kept his face impassive as he ate slowly, careful to keep from getting jam on his face of clothes. They ate in silence. Snape's eyes were still closed, and it unnerved Sirius to see him that vulnerable.

He got up to take his plate to the sink then sat back down sipping his tea quietly when Snape's face relaxed. His brow furrowed, and his lips thinned as appeared to be deep in thought, his right hand moving as though it were writing, Snape's left hand was cupping his tea.

Sirius watched Snape for a moment longer before draining his tea and heading out the back door. He summoned his magic and within a breath, he'd become Padfoot. He lifted his nose in the air and barked loudly before starting to run around the small square garden.

After a while though, as always, the small garden was too constricting and too stifling, so Padfoot trotted into the kitchen. He lifted his nose and followed the new scent, eventually coming across Snape in the library. Snape was standing, his fingers resting on the spines of the books, his eyes closed and he looked peaceful. It was ruined when Padfoot barked and Snape jumped, a scowl firmly in place.

Sirius' human mind was trying to stop the dog from approaching, but the animal was too excited about a playmate that his tail wagged and he ran towards Snape. Snape sneered and tried to push Padfoot away, but the dog was determined to play.

"Enough!" Snape shouted, "You blasted dog." He tried to walk away, but tripped over Padfoot and ended up sprawled on the floor. Pausing for a moment before approaching, Padfoot licked at Snape's cheek until the man moved. Sirius changed back into human form and Snape said, "Fuck off, Black."

"How–" Sirius started to say, confused.

"I can't smell wet dog as strongly. And you've stopped licking me." Snape crawled to his knees and then stood. Almost immediately his legs gave way and Sirius surged forward to hold him steady. Snape shoved him off and walked out the library, he knew where he was going in this part of the house, he'd got up there by himself and he used to spend a great deal of time in the Black library.

Sirius sniffed loudly, trying to clear his nose and his mind of the lingering scent of Snape. Padfoot had been attracted to it, and if he was honest with himself, so was Sirius.

With a growl he stalked up to Buckbeak's room to feed him and have some company that he didn't hate.

 

*<*>*

 

It was hours before Sirius left Buckbeak's room and he was starving. Stomping down to the kitchen, in a foul mood, Sirius sneered as he saw Snape sitting at the table. Snape, with his eyes closed, turned towards him, "I wondered how long I would have to wait."

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"I have little choice but to wait for you, Black."

"Well, aren't you special?" Sirius snarled. "You blind bastard."

"I wondered how long your good mood would last." Snape said casually.

Sirius slammed the glass he was holding into the wall, enjoying the way Snape jumped and he growled. "Fuck you, Snape. You don't understand shit."

"I understand enough to know you, Black. You're not an overly complicated fellow," Snape stood unsteadily. "You're petty and pathetic and useless!"

With a shout of rage, Sirius charged at Snape, knocking him down to the ground and punching him. Snape, even though he couldn't see, he could obviously feel where Sirius was straddling him and make judgements based on that as he struck out with his own fists. Hitting Sirius in the stomach and the jaw as Sirius landed a few of his own.

He relished in the fight, the blood rush, and when Snape drew his hand back getting ready to punch again, he brushed against Sirius' groin. They both froze at the contact; neither could deny the fact that Sirius was hard.

Snape's mouth curved upwards in a smirk and he cupped his hand, squeezing Sirius' cock lightly. Sirius let out a shuddering breath before pressing a forearm to Snape's throat. "You say a word about this… I'll fucking finish off what your precious Dark Lord didn't."

He pushed off Snape and left the kitchen furious. "Kreacher!" He roared, and the house elf appeared before him, bowing mockingly. "Make Snape some dinner."

"Of course, Master." The elf bowed and trotted to the kitchen muttering, "Kreacher will make a nice dinner for Master Regulus' friend."

Sirius ran up to his room, flung himself on the bed and tore open his robes, and grasping his cock, he pumped it harshly and roughly. Swiping his thumb over the head, he smeared the pre–come down his cock trying to ease the way a bit before, in a matter of seconds, he came. His body shook violently, his ropes of come painted the duvet and his robes and his breathing was harsh.

All he could think about was Snape and how the man had affected him, had always affected him, and Sirius hated him for that. He lay back against the pillows, and drawing his wand from his sleeve, he cast a couple of cleaning charms before re–dressing himself. Sirius' stomach grumbled, and he ran a hand over his eyes, he didn't want to face Snape but he needed dinner after having missed lunch.

Slowly and quietly, he made his way back down to the kitchen. Sirius stood in the shadows of the doorway, watching as Kreacher made dinner muttering to himself. Snape had moved back to sit at the table. He had some ice in a tea towel, which Kreacher must have given him, pressed against his face.

Snape's face was soft and his eyes were closed. There was gentle curl to his lips and his body was relaxed, something he had never been in front of Sirius. Sirius took the time to admire Snape's long limbs and lean frame beneath his robes before he shook himself and stalked into the kitchen.

He sat before Snape, whose only reaction to Sirius being there was to draw his shoulders back. He tensed up and his face became impassive. "Have a good wank?" Snape snarled.

"Yeah, thanks." Sirius said, pleased to see Snape's cheeks turning a light pink. "You should try it sometime; it might loosen you up a bit."

"Some of us have more important things to do than wank."

"And what've you got to do that's more important?" Sirius laughed.

Snape paused and his head dropped slightly, "Nothing I suppose. I'm about as useful as you."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said, trying to lift the mood. He hadn't meant to make Snape sad.

"I was with the Death Eaters for a reason. Now Dumbledore and Potter will need all the help they can get."

"Dumbledore is resourceful, he'll figure something out. And I know you don't like him, but Harry's smart, he's street smart. He'll survive and besides, we're not fully useless. We've got brains, Snape–"

"I have," Snape said smirking.

"Right, you've got brains and you'll be able to help. You've got a lot of knowledge, Snape, and I don't like to say it but we're going to need you if we want to win this war." Sirius said, reached forward to rest his hand on Snape's arm.

Snape nodded once, and then said "You're not hard again, are you?"

Sirius let out a loud bellow of laughter, "You must think a lot of my stamina." Sirius waited but Snape said nothing more he tipped his head forward so his hair covered his face and Sirius realised it was greasier than normal. "Uh, so, how are you getting on?"

"Fine," Snape snapped.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said sincerely, "I should have shown you to the bathroom."

Snape sneered. "I assumed there was a reason you hadn't."

Suddenly, Sirius felt awful. He'd been cruel to Snape, but he'd fed him and that was satisfactory enough until now. Slumping in his seat, Sirius made the decision. After dinner he'd show Snape where the bathroom was and where everything was in it.

Kreacher sent the dinner plates of shepherd's pie onto the table, and Sirius told Snape what it was and where the plate and fork were. They ate in silence, Sirius was stewing over his guilt and Snape was either heavily embarrassed or just liked getting his hair in his dinner because he was leaning so far forward the ends of it was dipping into the gravy.

They finished eating and Sirius waited to see if Snape would look up, when he didn't Sirius said, "Come on."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Sirius said lightly, then cringed, "I mean–"

"Insensitive as ever, Black," Snape said, but he stood and started out the kitchen. Sirius followed until they were outside Snape's room.

"This is your room," Sirius said and Snape put a hand on the doorknob, nodding. "Okay, so as you're facing the door, turn to your right and take five steps." Snape did as Sirius said. "The bathroom is on your left."

Snape's long fingered hand reached out slowly as if he were unsure of Sirius' direction, but eventually, he found the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door and stepped inside, his nose lifted in the air, and he sniffed.

"Satisfied?"

With a frown, Snape nodded and Sirius moved to stand behind him, "One step in front of you is the sink. Three to your left is the shower and bath, and two to the right is the toilet." Sirius was quiet as Snape went to the sink. He felt around with his hands, and as he lifted up each container, Sirius said whether it was soap, shampoo or conditioner.

Snape then took a step back before moving to the bath and shower. He centred himself and went to the toilet.

"Thank you," Snape said quietly, and Sirius smiled.

"You're welcome."

"It's surprising how civil you can be when the need arises."

"Well, don't get used to it," Sirius joked, and Snape half–smiled. "I'll leave you to shower."

Snape nodded once and started to undress as Sirius backed out the room. He shut the bathroom door and stood resting his forehead against it inwardly cursing. This civil, non–bitter, blind Snape was frustrating Sirius both emotionally and sexually.

The door opened and Sirius didn't have time to move before Snape walked into him. "What?" Snape spluttered, his hands flailing, and Sirius steadied Snape with his hands around his waist.

"I—uh—stayed in case you slipped or something."

Smirking, Snape said "So you weren't listening to me wank?"

"No!" Sirius practically shouted. "Wait, you were wanking? Did you want me to listen?"

"Perhaps." Snape said and he put his hands on Sirius' shoulders before guiding himself around Sirius and heading for his bedroom.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered as Snape shut his door.

 

*<*>*

 

Sirius barely slept. He kept thinking about Snape and it made him angry and ashamed in turns. They'd been terrible to each other as kids, especially during their Fifth year at Hogwarts after Sirius had admitted to Snape how much he wanted to fuck him and Snape had laughed as he rejected Sirius.

Since then, any time he felt any stirring of lust Sirius had let his anger get a hold of him. Sirius groaned audibly. He flung the covers off his bed and decided that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep so he might as well have some tea.

When he left his room, Sirius was surprised to see Regulus' door open. Stepping forward, he peered into the room and saw Snape stretched out on the bed. "Do you miss him?"

Snape jumped and sat up, then he turned to the doorway and Sirius moved further into the room, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw that, once again, Snape had his eyes closed. "I asked you if you miss him?"

"Regulus was my friend. Of course I miss him." Snape snapped.

"Just your friend?" Sirius said, his voice bitter.

Frowning, Snape said "What does it matter, Black?"

"Is he the reason you laughed at me?" Sirius blurted out, deciding that he had to know one way or another and not keep dwelling on it.

Snape stood and took a few shaky steps. He was not used to Regulus' room, Sirius thought, but he stayed silent as Snape moved closer. His hand came up to feel where Sirius was and when those long fingers found his chest, Sirius held his breath, knowing that Snape could feel how fast his heart was beating.

Letting his hand drop, Snape said "Regulus and I were only ever friends. I laughed at you because I was sure that it was another of your tricks. Like, how to find out where Lupin went each month."

"Oh."

"I had no reason to trust you, Black," Snape said lowly.

"Do you trust me now?" Sirius asked just as quietly.

Snape smirked slightly, "Should I?"

Sirius moved so their chests were brushing and he raised a hand to cup Snape's neck, his fingers catching on the strands. Snape tilted his head downwards and he clenched his eyes shut, "Severus." Sirius whispered before pressing their lips together.

He kissed Snape – Severus – tentatively. Sirius had kissed his fair share of men and women, but he'd never had such a history with them. Severus' mouth opened under Sirius' and their tongues met before Severus pulled back. He raised his hands to Sirius' face, tracing over his features.

Severus' fingers mapped Sirius' eyes, down his nose over his moustache and beard to his lips and then across his cheeks to his ears and into his hair. Severus moved his face closer and Sirius met him halfway.

The kiss soon became a fight for dominance, and Sirius' hands gripped and pulled at Severus' robes while Severus was pushing open Sirius' pyjama top. "Hang on," Sirius gasped. "Not here," Sirius took Severus' hand and led him out of Regulus' room and into his own.

When they were in Sirius' room, he closed the door before moving to kiss Severus again, Sirius started to undo the multiple buttons on Severus' robes, "These buttons are ridiculously small."

Severus laughed, and his hands moved gingerly until they found Sirius' and he said "There's a spell for that."

"I've something quicker than a spell." Sirius gripped the collar of Severus' robes and ripped them enough that the robes fell from Severus' shoulders to pool at his feet. Like a true wizard, Severus was naked beneath them, he ducked his head and Sirius smiled sadly. "Would you to undress me?"

"I–" Severus stopped and nodded. His hands moved up Sirius' arms and he followed the collar of his pyjama top down to the buttons which he undid with surprising dexterity. The top was pushed to the floor and Severus, with his eyes closed, ran his hands over Sirius' chest.

He combed his fingers through Sirius' chest hair before Severus rested his palms flat and he whispered "Your heart is beating fast."

"You make me nervous." Sirius admitted and Severus half–smiled. He leaned in and used his nose to guide his lips to Sirius'. As they kissed, Severus' hands mapped out Sirius' chest. They trailed across to his nipples and Sirius couldn't stop the gasp or the way his back arched as Severus rolled and pinched his nipples roughly.

"So responsive," Severus murmured against Sirius' lips as his hands moved down Sirius' sides and to his hips where Severus pushed his pyjama bottoms to the floor. The elastic caught on his cock for a brief moment before Sirius reached down and sorted it out. "Sorry," Severus apologised and Sirius kissed him quiet.

Sirius guided Severus to the bed. they took a few moments to adjust themselves. Sirius was lying beneath Severus. Severus was running his hands up Sirius' thighs and when his fingers grazed Sirius' balls, he stopped.

Holding his breath, Sirius watched Severus' face closely as the other man's fingers gently explored his balls and cock. When Severus' thumb swept over the head, brushing away a drop of pre–come. Sirius let out a whoosh of air and he sat up. Gripping Severus' shoulders harshly, he kissed him and turned them so Severus was now on his back.

"Oh." Severus breathed and Sirius grinned against his neck.

"My turn." Sirius as he kissed his way down Severus' chest, pausing to briefly lap at each nipple with his tongue. He tongued down Severus' chest and stomach until he reached his cock, immediately Sirius wrapped his lips around the head.

Severus arched off the bed with a shout and Sirius swallowed down the length of his cock before pulling off and diving back down again. He swirled his tongue around the head and underside of the shaft while probing his fingers towards Severus' opening.

He pressed against the furled entrance with the pads of his fingers, massaged it lightly as he swallowed down Severus' cock tonguing around it. Sirius pulled up and off Severus cock to fumble in the sheets for his wand, which he used to Summon his lube.

Slicking his fingers, Sirius slid one into Severus. Severus moaned and spread his legs. He arched his hips off the bed and Sirius slid a second finger in beside the first. He scissored them gently as he thrust them inside. Sirius bent to nuzzle at Severus' groin, licking at his balls and cock, and breathing in the musky scent of his sex.

Severus' hands were clutched at Sirius' hair, pulling and tugging until Sirius lifted himself away from Severus' cock and balls to press their mouths together in a messy kiss.

"Fuck me," Severus breathed.

"You sure?"

"Sirius," Severus said and his tone was enough to assure Sirius. He pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock. Lining up with Severus' hole, Sirius slowly pushed inside, letting out a grunt of pleasure at the tight heat around him.

Sirius watched Severus' face carefully for any sign of discomfort and he paused each time Severus' jaw clenched. Eventually, he was fully seated and Sirius was panting from the effort it took to not pound into Severus. Severus reached up with his hands to feel Sirius' face, his fingers traced over the smile on Sirius' lips and the crinkled skin at the corners of his eyes.

Catching one of Severus' fingers between his teeth, Sirius held it in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it while dragging his hips backwards. Severus' mouth dropped open in a gasp when Sirius pushed back inside, angling his hips to brush against Severus' prostate.

Sirius gasped as Severus drew his finger from Sirius' mouth to curl his hand around Sirius' jaw.

"Fuck! You're so tight!"

"It's been a while," Severus ground out, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

"Good." Sirius snarled, his hips pumping faster and he moved so he could bite at Severus' neck as he said, "I don't like the thought of you with anyone else. You're mine!"

"Possessive, aren't you?" Severus gasped as Sirius started to move faster and pound in harder. "Merlin! Don't stop!"

"Are you close?" Sirius asked after a few more thrusts when Severus nodded his head, too close to orgasm to speak coherently. Sirius sped up and within a couple of thrusts, he came, his body stiffening and his come shooting inside Severus.

Sirius collapsed bonelessly on top of Severus, feeling the wet patch of Severus' come on his stomach. Rolling them sideways, Sirius kept his softening cock pressed inside Severus, relishing the feel of his come leaking out around him.

"Fuck," Sirius said and Severus laughed, his face lit up and his eyes were still closed, Sirius only just realised that they'd been closed the entire time. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must," Severus said, rubbing a hand over Sirius' face to gauge his expression.

Lifting a hand Sirius gently traced a finger over Severus' closed eyes, "Why do you keep your eyes closed so much?"

Severus sighed and he pulled away from Sirius to lie on his back, wincing when Sirius' cock slipped out of him. "I find it easier to cope when I close my eyes, the darkness then feels self–induced."

Sirius didn't say anything for a while; he just watched Severus and he reached out to touch him saying softly, "You're beautiful like this."

Snorting with disbelief, Severus tried to turn his face away but Sirius wouldn't let him. "You are, would you like to see?"

"Black." Severus said sharply. Sirius just moved so he was lying on top of Severus.

"Open your eyes." Sirius whispered and he waited until Severus did so. When the dark eyes were open and gazing unfocussed at him, Sirius used his limited Legilimency skills to push images of their love making into Severus' mind.

Severus gasped and Sirius smiled at him. He let the connection fade but knew that Severus had the images in his head now. "I told you, you're beautiful."

With his eyes open, Severus stared at Sirius' face as though he could see him and Sirius smiled at him until Severus closed his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair fest. 
> 
> Prompt: Severus loses his eyesight and Sirius is in charge of helping him move around. At first Sirius has fun making him crash into things. However, Sirius starts to notice little things about Severus that before he couldn't and more than hatred starts to blossom inside Sirius dead heart.


End file.
